cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Gluvbox
Hi, welcome to WeedWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cultivation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Timeshifter (Talk) 05:19, 25 August 2009 Photo question Greetings. Who shot this photo? The photo page, File:Side cola.jpg, says "Released by http://forum.grasscity.com/members/34078-rumpleforeskin.html" I logged in and see that the linked page is Rumpleforeskin's Profile. I don't see the photo there, nor any permission info about the photo. If the image is yours it is easy to claim it under your user name here. This allows you to upload the image, and pick any of the 3 free image licenses listed at * --Timeshifter 02:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) : I dropped a private message through the grasscity forum system to ask for Rumpleforeskin's approval. He replied that he intended to release all of his images and copy in the public domain. If the link to his profile is not sufficient, how might I better explain the fair use of these sorts of things? ----Gluvbox 02:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) (unindent) Wikia, like Wikipedia, is very insistent about only using free images wherever possible. I don't make the rules, and so I can't bend them without eventually getting into trouble. Maybe Rumpleforeskin can upload his images under his username here. Or he can use another username here. Then there is no problem at all in using his images anywhere. Free images are free images. I recommend the CC-BY-SA free image license. See: *http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0 If he can't upload some free images, you can use other sources for free images. Such as those at the Wikimedia Commons: *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Cannabis --Timeshifter 03:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure you answered my question. ----Gluvbox 03:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::It is difficult to use images under fair use. And permission from one person to let another person use images can be very vague also. So Wikia and Wikipedia (they were started by the same people) have become much more strict about sourcing free images. That is why it is important that the original creator of an image is found and contacted somehow. Even if only through a username, and a direct upload from the user who created the image. This way the admins can also contact the original creator via their user talk page or email. --Timeshifter 03:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::I am aware of the policy. I feel there is little ambiguity where there shouldn't be. I'm sure it would be much better if the owner of the photo were to post it himself. Where I am lost is what *I* should do about it. Should I never post a photo of this sort again despite getting permission?----Gluvbox 03:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) (unindent) Believe me when I say there are thousands of photos I'd like to put on the Cannabis Wiki, but can't. See *http://gallery.marihemp.com *http://gallery.marihemp.com/mmm Wikia needs to hear directly from the image creator. That can be done with a link to his image page with some verbiage from him on that image page saying that this particular image is permanently free to use by anybody. For both commercial and noncommercial use. And that derivative images are allowed. Wikipedia has an email system for this. See commons:OTRS Wikia consists of many wikis. The Cannabis Wiki does not have an email system for this with permanent email records as does commons:OTRS. --Timeshifter 07:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Still no simple and straight answer then huh? That's fine. I get it. I'll find somewhere less strict about things to spend my energy so that some work can actually get done. This is no fault of yours. Copyright law is crazy even when you're not breaking it. ----Gluvbox 14:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. There are many free images at commons:Category:Cannabis and Flickr. How about these big colas: commons:File:Cannabis_flowering.jpg and ::http://www.flickr.com/photos/acci0n/408309340/ ::Flickr has many totally free images: ::advanced search for cannabis ::advanced search for marijuana --Timeshifter 00:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think you've missed my point in a critical way. By not giving me a straight answer throughout this conversation, you have demonstrated to me that your intention is not to figure out how to make things work but rather to insert bureaucracy. I like policy. I think it is essential that policies are in place to mitigate the communication overhead in disagreements. Earlier, I asked how I could use an image that I was given permission to use in this wiki. Your response never told me how I could use the image I had the right to use. The policy was being used to stop me from contributing where my contribution broke no law and therefore, could not have breached policy. Since you are the only other editor around and have administrator privileges, I'll have to look elsewhere if I ever intend to spend more time writing articles than defending my contributions. ----Gluvbox 17:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) (unindent) It is Wikia's policy, not mine. You wrote: "Your response never told me how I could use the image I had the right to use." Let me try again. You can use the image on Wikia if you get him to upload it under a free license, or if you point to a location where he uploaded it, and he said on that page that the image is free to use for both commercial and noncommercial use. And that derivative images are allowed. You can ask for more info at the Central Wikia forums: *http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index --Timeshifter 23:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Stay classy, man. ----Gluvbox 23:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Gluvbox, I think there is a misunderstanding here. I am not consciously trying to insert bureaucracy. And I completely welcome you to editing here. Image use policy is difficult to understand. It took me a long time to figure it out. I guess its vagueness could be called bureaucracy, but it is not intentional. I made some efforts at Wikipedia and Wikimedia Commons to get them to clarify their vague image uploading and use policies. So I understand how you feel. --Timeshifter 00:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) (unindent) In the Cola article I substituted File:Cannabis flowering.jpg for File:Side cola.jpg. File:Side cola.jpg will be kept for awhile, but not used in articles until there is clearer sourcing as a free image. --Timeshifter 06:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC)